


Flipping the Coin

by LeoLiddy, NightWings



Series: Brothers Together, KIDs Forever [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of fatal attraction, DetectiveKeith, Implied Kidge, Jealousy, Lance is a Jealous Boi, Lance's Birthday Week 2018, M/M, Married Klance, Mild Sexual Content, Roleswap, ThiefLance, au in an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: If you follow our series, you'll already be familiar with Keith being a famous Shadow Thief and Lance as a hard working Cop, both who are in a beautiful romance~ So let's flip things over and swap everyone's roles and the world from the other side of the coin shall we?





	Flipping the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Liddy: Welcome friends old and new! 
> 
> Nighty: It's a new birthday special for one of our favorite sons!
> 
> Liddy: We were both thinking, what would life be like if everyone swapped roles?
> 
> Nighty: It was an idea too intriguing to resist.
> 
> Liddy: So friends, especially faithful readers... *takes out coin*
> 
> Nighty: We have taken all the knowledge that you have of the AU and we're...
> 
> Both: Flipping the Coin...*Liddy flips coin into the air*

All was quiet that night at the Altea Museum. We find our focus directed to the Arts section,  specifically on the Bejeweled Exhibit. 

 

The place was dark with only faint outlines of other priceless art placed around the place. 

Only a single pedestal stood as the centrepiece of the room illuminated by the light of the full moon peeking in through the skylight above it. Within the glass case case atop a velvet cushion was a beautiful golden Egyptian diadem bearing a Sphinx embracing a ruby . 

At that moment,  a shadow passed over the display as the skylight opened with a soft creak. A figure could be seen repelling down hanging on to a cable towards the case containing the diadem.  Just as the figure was inches from the case,  there was a glint of metal that flew through the air and severed the cable,  causing the person to fall just as all the lights came on. 

The figure landed nimbly in a crouching position as he looked up to himself surrounded by the Altea Police squad. 

“You finally showed your face at last, you damn Shadow Thief… ” a voice spoke out as the crowd of police parted to make way for a young man twirling a black throwing knife between his fingers as his black and red coat whipped around him. 

The said thief smirked as he straightened up. “Well if it isn't my favorite person in the world~ The ever famous Knife Throwing Detective;  **Keith Kuroba~** ”

Keith narrowed his eyes at the thief casually smirking in the middle of the room. 

His reddish-brown hair was spiked up and pushed back slightly by blue cat-eared headphones. Half his face was obscured by orange mirrored goggles with digital cat eyes displayed on it. He wore a red scarf tied in a overhand knot under a blue military trench coat   with black pants with stylized tall white boots with blue accents. 

His sleeves were rolled up to reveal matching white and blue gauntlets with a white belt bearing a silver cat buckle around his middle. A silver and blue robotic tail swished about from behind the thief. 

His cocky grin only made Keith frown harder in annoyance as he pointed his knife in the thief's direction. “You are not gonna escape with the Sphinx’s Diadem!  **_Cat Burglar Blue_ ** !!!”

“You say that every time darling but you have yet to actually go through with it!” Blue teased blowing Keith a kiss that just seemed to piss him off despite his red face, and dodged a few more knives that was thrown at him. “Aww sweetie!”

“STOP.CALLING.ME.THOSE.NAMES.” Keith growled as he activated the special magnets in his gloves to return his knives to him. “I am not any of that with you!”

“But I thought we had something at the last heist I held!” Blue said his goggles having hearts displayed on it while making kissy faces making Keith twitch. “We even kissed and made up then too!”

Keith made a strangled sound of disbelief,  his face turning even redder as his hair fluffed up. “Th-that was-! You tricked me! And we were handcuffed together!!!”

Blue sighed with a dreamy smile. “Good times~”he giggled when he was interrupted by a voice in his headphones. 

_ ::Quit flirtin’ and get movin’ Lance!::  _ an annoyed guy spoke making Lance internally roll his eyes. 

_ ‘Ugh… Party Pooper….’  _ He growled mentally. 

“Anyways though! It's been fun catching up~” sang Blue as his tail craned over his shoulder to place the diadem in his hands making Keith look taken aback. 

“When did you-?!” He sputtered when he noticed a cleanly cut hole in the side of the glass case. 

 

_ ‘That damn tail!’ _

 

“Misdirection is Key after all!  Toodles!!!” Piped Blue as he pointed his gauntlet upwards and shot a grappling hook towards the skylight and instantly shot upwards. 

“DAMMIT!  AFTER HIM!” Keith roared at his team. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey  _ Matty Bojangles _ ~ I got the pretty crown as planned,” Blue boasted as he leapt across building tops. 

An annoyed groan was heard in his ears. 

_ ::You know I hate it when you call me that you dick…. First off,  it's Matt and secondly, no real names while on the clock remember?!:: _

“Fine  **_Rebel…_ ** I got the Diadem. And remind me to thank Mountain Lion for the nice tail upgrade? That new glass cutting feature worked like a charm~”

_ ::Duly noted. Now move your ass. Looks like they brought in choppers this time.:: _

“Oh trying to be a challenge this time around huh?” Blue grinned as he continued leaping as he could hear the choppers behind him. “How much longer until the rendezvous point Rebel?”

_ ::You have about fifteen minutes depending if you decide to play with your detective again, then I’d say twenty.:: _ Rebel replied dryly through their coms.

_ ::Best to say twenty you know how he gets when he actually gets a challenge and that’s usually with him.:: _ another voice said making Blue perk up.

“Mountain Lion my favorite kitty cat!! Aww are you jealous?” Blue cooed as the lights from the helicopters were nearly on him. “Don’t be you'll always be my favorite!”

_ ::Favorite PLATONIC friend.::  _ Mountain replied as he could hear the exasperation in his voice. : _ : Better pick up I’m seeing the detective’s signal approaching fast!:: _

Glancing behind he could make out Keith’s figure as the detective was giving chase up on the rooftops that he ran, there was a determined expression as he glared at Blue. He watched as Keith grabbed something from inside his coat and chucked it at Blue arching over close to him.

Acting quickly he shot his pellets at the objects making them explode which had him grinning...for about two seconds before he yelped when pink sticky goo came splashing down raining on top of him.

_ ::Gotta give him props for a detective he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve considering his family are magicians.:: _ Mountain whistled.

“Such a waste though…” Blue sighed as he nimbly weaved through the falling goo, just narrowly avoiding them by inches. 

 

_ “BLUE!!!”  _

 

The thief could hear the roar of the choppers above him as they trained their spotlight on him,  tracking his movements as he parkoured over the side and vertically ran down the side of a building.

Keith slid to a stop at the ledge as he growled before pressing a device in his ear. 

“Pidge,  he’s heading your way. It's time to release the Hounds!”

 

_ ::Roger that Boss Man!::  _ a girl enthusiastically replied through the earpiece. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Riding in a squad car driven by a blonde lady officer,  a young teenage girl about 18 watched as Blue parkoured onto another building. 

She smirked as she held up a high tech smart watch while the officer wound down the windows. 

“Make me proud Babies!  Sic im’ Rovers!!!” She commanded into the watch. 

There was audible enthusiastic beeping from the car’s back seat as multiple pyramid shaped drones flew out the windows towards the thief. 

“Was all that amount necessary?” The officer asked as the speedy pyramids zoomed off ahead of them. “Seems a bit excessive.”

“With Blue you can NOT be excessive, besides my babies will do good in getting him,” The girl named Pidge said. “Each Rover has enough electric current for a small zap like a quick shock. But have a whole slew of them and then it’s almost like a taser!”

_ :: I thought we said no harming and just stunning him!? What happened to the paralysis spray I gave you!?:: _ Keith groaned over his coms. : _ : Pidge we want to capture  him not incapacitate him!:: _

“It’ll Be fine I’ve lowered the shocks so it won’t be that bad!” Pidge pouted although she rapidly pressed a button that turned the shocks down from initial setting of ‘ _ Frying’  _ to  _ ‘Zapping’.  _ She looked at her laptop that  were receiving the camera feeds from her little Rovers. She grinned when she saw Blue poke one that got close.

 

**_::Aww what a cute littl-AHHIIEEE!!!!::_ **

 

Pidge smirked in satisfaction as Blue spazzed out the electric shock with a high pitched shriek. 

“HAH! I’m saving this!” Cackled Pidge as she and the officer watched the thief crumple into a heap on a roof. 

The squad car immediately pulled to a stop by the base of the building. 

“Holy Sh- Pidge you got him!” Exclaimed the Officer in shock. 

“Fuck Yeah!” Cheered Pidge. 

_ ::Language Pidge!  But otherwise good job.:: _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith made a spectacular leap onto the roof as he landed and rolled to a stop before standing up,  dusting his coat clean as he walked to where Blue lay, twitching and sparking a bit with his goggles forming X eyes. 

Keith sighed a bit. “Oh Pidge…” he muttered as he rolled Blue over holding up handcuffs. 

“Cat Burglar Blue,  you are under arrest!” Keith declared unhooking the diadem from Blue’s belt.

Just he was going hook the cuffs,  Blue’s hand suddenly moved and grabbed Keith’s wrist. 

“Wah-?!” Keith exclaimed as he suddenly found himself on his back with a grinning Cat Burglar straddling his waist with his left hand by Keith’s head and his right finger waving back and forth before he booped the Detective on the nose. 

“Nice Try,  My Love~ But not Tonight~” purred the Thief leaning in and licking Keith’s earlobe making him unwittingly gasp and shudder. 

Blue laughed as he jumped off Keith in time to dodge a flustered knife swing as he held his ear with an embarrassed look. 

 

_ “Y-You-!” _

 

“Ta-Ta~!” The thief sang,  throwing down a smoke bomb.

“ **You bastard get back here!”** Keith shouted coughing and as the smoke cleared Blue was gone as was the diadem that he had procured moments earlier.

“Keith!” Pidge exclaimed her little droids floating around her.

“He played possum and got away,” Keith scowled sitting up trying to push away any indecent thoughts of said thief.

“Well this was a failure,” the blonde police woman sighed next to Pidge as Keith stood up grumbling. “We were really close your bots nearly had him.”

“Knew I should’ve made the charge stronger.” Pidge grumbled, looking up at Keith she saw his reprimanding look. “It wouldn’t have stunned him LONG.”

“Anyway let's go report back,” Keith sighed. “We were close this time. I’ll probably work on some more stuff at home.”

“YOU need sleep too Buster,” Pidge said with a pout.

“States the gremlin who stays up all night with their robots, “Keith retorted. “Send me a copy of that file of Blue getting shocked at least.”

“Will do Captain sir!” Pidge said. “Your tricks with the magician side of you comes in handy. ”

“Surprising right? Anyway Kaito-nii sees this as a challenge if anyone could escape his tricks.” Keith replied. “But let’s go,  Romelle, your car is still down there?”

“Yep I’ll give you guys a ride back to the station.” Romelle said smiling.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE MIDGET BOTS ZAPPED ME!” Blue exclaimed pacing around the hideout whining as he tossed off his headgear which was caught by a large Samoan man. 

“I can. This  **is** my baby sister we’re talking about…” sighed Matt,  a young man only a few years his senior. “Katie sure loves her tasers….”

“Well she takes after her big brother that's for sure!” joked Mountain Lion,  carefully keeping Blue’s headgear in a case. 

“Matt your sister is a psycho!” Exclaimed Blue as he dramatically fell into Mountain Lion’s arms. 

“Now,  now Lance, you’ll get her next time,” cooed Mountain Lion standing him back up. 

“This is why  **you're** my Best Friend, Hunk!” Declared Blue,  now known as Lance with a grin while the now named Hunk rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile. 

“Oh wow… I feel so left out…” Matt said with blunt sarcasm spinning in his chair. 

At that moment they heard a chuckling as a new man walked into the room. “Good to see you guys are still in high spirits!”

“Yes sir, Black King, sir. We have retrieved the Diadem as requested,” Lance said as he tossed the piece of jewelry to the buff taller man who walked in, with a prosthetic arm he caught the item easily and looked it over. “Not a scratch on it! Promise!”

“I can tell, I can also still see some scorch marks on you,” he commented making Lance squawk. “I’ll have this examined and see if this is the one, how did tonight go?”

  
“Apparently Rebel’s sister is a little psycho,” the Samoan man chuckled making Lance groan as he collapsed in his chair.

“How long is it going to take to analyze the diadem?”

“If I start now by tomorrow at least, ” he replied.

Lance raised a curious eyebrow. “You know,  I’ve been meaning to ask; what  **are** you analyzing for anyway? You always say this could be ‘The One’ but we have no idea what ‘The One’ is!”

King looked apologetic. “That's a fair question Lance,  but I'm afraid it's not time for you and the others to know yet.”

Lance frowned and folded his arms.  “That's not fair Shiro!”

King,  or rather,  Shiro, sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lance, why don't you go home? Relax for a while. I think you deserved it, we won’t have another heist for a while so find something to take your mind off of everything okay?”

Lance softened his look.  “Yes sir….” He muttered. 

Shiro nodded before making his leave. 

Lance exhaled exasperatedly before collapsing on the couch. “Well I feel ready to sleep for the next hundred hours.”

“What? Your favorite detective actually wear you down?” Matt teased Lance who cast him a deadpan look. 

“Don't start with me Matt…” he said before looking at his watch,  his eyes widening suddenly as he shot back onto his feet. 

“Shoot, I  **should** get back home before he leaves the station! Hunk!  You mind?”

Hunk waved his car keys with a grin. “Way ahead of you Buddy!” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith rubbed his eyes as he was finishing up his report when a light hand touched his shoulder. 

“Keith,  it's late, go home. You can hand me your report tomorrow,” a woman's gentle voice spoke. 

Keith looked up to see Allura looking down at him worried. 

“No offense Ma’am but-”

“Ah-Ah!  No buts Detective! As your friend,  I know I can't make you stop,” the woman said,  her smile turning sassy. “But as The Police Chief,  a.k.a  **your** Boss, I can~ Besides, you know he’s waiting for you at home.”

“Fine fine…” Keith said yawning a bit as he packed up his bag and shoved the papers in his bag. “I’ll finish them later at home...maybe.”

“Take your time, you’re one of the hardest working detectives here and you still got a part time job entertaining too?” Allura giggled as Keith coughed turning red. “I think it's sweet you’re still continuing your family’s tradition even though you’re a detective.”

“It’s hard not to when you grow up around it, thanks Allura I’ll see you tomorrow,” Keith replied yawning as Allura gave him a hug before he got his jacket and headed to his bike. “You better get rest too boss, can’t have you falling asleep at the station again.”

“That was one time and the cafe didn’t have my coffee that day!! Safe driving Keith! And make sure to get home safely!” his boss called as Keith put on his helmet and drove off into the night. 

Allura shook her head a smiling making sure her detectives got enough rest she looked around the station making sure nothing was amiss, she stopped by her office and stopped when she saw a photo of herself and a young man. Allura couldn’t help but pick it up and look at it fondly. “Takashi….”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Home sweet home…” Keith groaned as he walked in, and was immediately assaulted by two balls of fur purring and rubbing against his legs. “Scavengers….  you just want me because you haven’t been fed yet have you?”

The two tabbies both meowed in sync. 

“Alright come on,” he chuckled walking from the foyer to the kitchen, passing through the living room where saw two long legs hanging over the side of the couch. 

Smiling, Keith leaned over to see his husband fast asleep. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he reached down and pinched Lance's nose shut. 

In seconds,  Lance’s eyes flew open as he sat up gasping for air much to Keith’s amusement. 

“What the-mmph?!” Lance wanted to exclaim only to feel a grasp on his chin as his face was guided to Keith’s as the detective planted a long sweet kiss on his lips. 

“I’m home~” Keith greeted affectionately once they broke the kiss. 

Lance grew all red and flustered as he hid his face in his hands and rolled back on to the couch. 

_ “W-welcome back….”  _ He mumbled in embarrassment. 

Keith just smiled and stroked Lance’s head while he sat on the armrest. 

“Have you been waiting up for me this whole time?”

Lance,  still keeping his face hidden just nodded in response. 

“Aww such a sweet husband aren’t you,  waiting for me and all~ Sorry to be late but I wanted to try and finish this report but I had to bring it home,” Keith said as he moved back down to Lance and kissed him sweetly once more.  “Come on help me feed the fur babies then we can go to bed together, though DID you feed them?”

“Uh…” Lance coughed realizing in his rush to get back home before Keith he had just cleaned up and collapsed on the couch and hadn’t exactly fed their cats who probably had been mewling at him until Keith got home.

“Too busy?” Keith asked amused. 

“I had a long day at work,  babe…”Lance pouted batting at Keith’s fringe hanging over him. “Shiro thinks he might have a break in his research and had me running around collecting materials all day.”

Keith chuckled as he gently held Lance's hand and laced their fingers. 

“But enough about me,  catch that thief yet?”

Keith let out a groan as he moved to slide down onto the couch as Lance sat up to make room,  allowing Keith to flop onto his lap. 

“We were soooo close today!”

Lance chuckled,  continuing to play with Keith’s hair. “Aw boo~ Did the bad ol’ thief gave you the slip again Baby~?” He cooed as Keith just shot him a look. 

“You're lucky you're cute….” Grumbled Keith when a pair of very loud impatient meows got their attention,  breaking their little moment as they both sighed and got up from couch. 

“We’re coming your Majesties!” sighed Lance sarcastically as the couple held hands into the kitchen. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance heard the alarm clock blaring next to his ear and groans as he turns over and tries to muffle the sound by covering his head with his pillow but the sound still persisted and groaned even louder.

“Baaabeeeee!” Lance whined loudly.

When he didn’t get a reply he grumbled and opened his eye, pulling the pillow off of his head to look at his husband next to him.

“Babe-oh…” Lance said when he looked and saw that the bed space next to him was empty with no Keith next to him. He pulled himself so he was sitting over the edge and sighed. Another morning waking up alone...it was starting to become not that uncommon. 

Standing up from the bed and made the bed, shooing the cats off when they tried to jump on top of it, heading downstairs. He looked surprised when he saw some food already prepared for him and a note on the table.

 

_ Hey Lance,  _

 

_ Sorry I couldn’t wake up with you but I went in early to finish the reports. I made something for you so you don’t have to cook breakfast for yourself. _

 

_ Love you, _

_      Keith _

 

Lance smiled wryly as he sat down. 

Lance knows Keith loves him with all his heart but… unfortunately,  he is also just as in love with his work. 

Lance sighed as he picked at the sunny side ups and beans Keith had made for him. Keith wasn't a bad husband, he still gave Lance affection whenever he could and he would answer Lance's messages almost immediately but lately… 

It wasn't that he didn't  understand. Lance himself came from a family that valued hard work and dedication… as long as family came first. 

Then again his family was a long line of Shadow Thieves so they mostly did their work together. Despite the ‘family business’ they were still really supportive of Lance choosing to marry a cop. 

But like his Dad always told him,  marrying a guy with a badge is more trouble than it's worth. 

Now Lance actually gets it. It wasn't so bad at first. Keith was a detective so naturally he would get called in at irregular hours,  but that included a lot of late nights, missed dinners, dates being cut short and interrupted romancing… 

***Bang*** went his fist against the table,  startling the cats to run off. 

It was a conflicting matter to say the least. On one hand,  Lance wanted to monopolize all of his husband's affection for himself. On the other hand,  Keith being a workaholic gave Lance freedom to move about without question. 

Ironically,  it was Keith who motivated Lance to become Cat Burglar Blue in the first place. Lance didn't want to continue the family business initially. He wanted to live a quiet honest life until Shiro reached out to him for his skills.

Lance would have otherwise refused had it not occurred to him this was a way to get Keith to pay attention to him more. So a Shadow Thief he became. 

It just opened another can of worms though. Lance hated that he had to practically lie to Keith but oddly since becoming Blue Keith became more appreciative of Lance. 

Also, Lance found that playing the role of villain allowed him to tease Keith in ways he would have normally been too embarrassed to do at first. Plus the handcuffs though…it was kinda kinky… Lance blushed at the thought. He had to admit he was actually sort of into this weird secret roleplaying game he had set up between him and his husband. 

“It’s better than nothing and at least then i know I definitely have his attention when I’m Blue, I just wish I had it as easily as I do then,” Lance sighed as he slowly ate the breakfast, missing the usual noise he would get when Keith stays long enough for them to have the morning together.

He loves Keith so much and like his parents said he knew it was going to be hard marrying someone with a badge but he didn’t think it would be this stifling when it came to spending time together or finding moments with each other. There were mews by his feet and he looked down to see their tabby cats wanting food they padded after Lance as they waited for their food, just as he finished pouring the food for them he heard his phone go off and went to answer it.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ ::Hey Lance! Shiro finished analyzing the diadem you picked up last night,::  _  Matt said over the phone making Lance perk up a bit when he heard that.

“That was fast I thought it would take a bit longer since we got it in so late. What were the results was it whatever Shiro was looking for?” Lance asked as he walked back to the couch and flipped through the channels since he technically didn’t have any work today...that he knew of.   


_ ::Nah,  it was another dud….::  _ Matt said disappointedly. 

“Huh... Bummer…” Lance said absentmindedly as he just skimmed through channels. 

_ ::Yeah… Soooo…. I know you're kind of on a day off today but could ya-?:: _

Lance immediately perked up. “Drop it off? Sure!” He exclaimed.

_ ::Alrighty then. Just swing by the office later.:: _

“Cool.  Seeya!” Said Lance hanging up and flipping off the tv.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

So the task was easy enough. Lance had to deposit the package Matt handed to him at the station without anyone noticing. 

Lance exhaled slowly as he entered the police station with the package tucked safely in his bag. He smiled at the receptionist looking up from her computer. 

 

“Hi I'm here to see my husband, Keith Kuroba?”

 

The receptionist instantly lit up. “Ooooh,  you must be Lance! Det. Kuroba talks a lot about you!”

Lance could not help but blush making the woman chuckle as she handed him a clipboard. “Just sign your name here and put on your visitor badge, Hon.”

“Thank you!” Lance replied matching the woman's perkiness as he signed in and clipped on the badge before walking into the Lion’s Den. 

Lance's eyes looked around. How to deposit the package without drawing suspicion to himself? 

There were cameras too. Lance just had to play it cool as he made his way towards the elevator as he pretended to be interested in stuff posted on the bulletin boards when at the corner of his eye,  he spotted the janitor mopping nearby. 

 

**Bingo!**

 

Lance pretended to be distracted until he got close. 

All of sudden, Lance purposely slid on the wet floor letting out a yell as his feet went up. 

 

**_*WHUMP!*_ ** went Lance hitting the floor. 

 

“Ow…..” He groaned as the janitor and a few other people in the hallway quickly gathered in concern. 

“Oh hey!  Are you alright son?!” The old man asked worriedly as a passing officer came to help Lance stand. 

“I’m good thanks! I guess I wasn't paying attention…” said Lance sheepishly as he patted himself down and walked into the elevator that just opened,  hiding a smirk as he eyed the package that was now resting in between the janitor supplies in his cart. 

 

* * *

**_(Rewind!)_ **

* * *

 

_ Lance’s feet went up the instant he slipped.  _

 

_ In one quick move, Lance had pulled out the package and slipped it onto the cart just seconds before he hit the ground.  _

 

* * *

**_(Present Time!)_ **

* * *

 

 

_ ‘Well that's one mission accomplished!’  _ Thought Lance although he winced a little rubbing his butt. Despite the pain of falling rather hard onto the wet floor he now had an excuse to see Keith at his work! Maybe they could make plans for them to have a movie night or maybe Keith could hopefully get off early and they could go out to dinner! 

With all the ideas he had, especially since there weren’t any heists planned anytime soon since Shiro usually takes awhile to find a jewel that matches up to his specific qualifications. It usually took a few days sometimes even a week or so for him to decide on a target so it wasn’t unusual for him to have some down time, though that didn’t mean Keith didn’t have other cases he had to deal with.

_ ‘No I have to think positive, maybe I can help convince Keith to get off early and come home to spend some much needed time together.’ _ Lance thought as he turned the corner and saw Keith’s office just a few feet away. Practically skipping over to the door he was about to open the door and surprise his husband when he froze hearing voices inside.

“-should come over tonight!” a young voice said eagerly. “We can work on some more traps and I need to run a few things by you anyway next time that thief makes a heist!”

Moving quietly he retracted his hand and slowly opened the door to where he could spy inside the office. He saw a familiar beige colored hair belonging to a certain Rebel’s taser happy sister inside leaning against Keith’s desk looking eager.

“Come on Keith! You saw how successful my mini rover bots were with Blue! If I can expand more on that we’ll definitely catch him !” Pidge said.

“Alright,  fine I trust you but let's focus on our  _ other _ plans this Sunday?”

 

_ ‘Other Plans? This Sunday?!’  _ Lance thought curiously. 

 

Lance heard Pidge giggle excitedly. “Oh yeah,  this is gonna be great! Lance hasn't figured it out yet has he?”

“Nope. He’s been too busy to notice.”

 

Lance out a silent offended scoff.   _ ‘Oh?   _ **_I’m_ ** _ the one who's too busy?!’ _

 

Keith let out a sigh. “I dunno Pidge,  it doesn't feel right that I have to hide this from him.”

“Uh hello? If he finds out it will ruin everything! He must never find out!”

Lance tightened his grip on the doorknob when he saw Pidge lean over close to Keith. 

Lance quickly knocked on the door and entered with a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Knock!  Knock!”

 

Pidge and Keith quickly separated looking scared out of their skins. 

“Oh!  Hey Lance!”  piped up Pidge looking red in the face. 

“Hey Babe!  What are you doing here?!” Exclaimed Keith looking nervous. 

Lance sassily popped his hip. “What?  I can't visit my husband at work?” He said as he made his way over to Keith and sat himself in his lap as he threw shade at Pidge with his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his bewildered spouse. 

“Uh...I don’t mind but was there a reason you stopped by? I mean it’s a little out of your way to just come down here spontaneously isn’t it?” Keith asked as he felt Lance leaning into him hugging him almost possessively.

“My boss called asking me to do a quick pick up for him and since it was on the way past here I decided to drop in on my way back home~” Lance replied smiling at Keith though he was still sending Pidge evil looks. “So what were you two up to? More cases?”

Pidge looked a little weirded out at the sudden looks she was getting from Lance, like she and him became friends once he started dating Keith and she couldn’t really recall anything that would upset the guy. Maybe he was just having one of those days.

“Uh yeah…I was just talking to Keith bouncing ideas off of him about what we can do about some of these cases, since they’re taking longer than we expected,” Pidge replied folding her arms sighing. “We’re hoping if we come up with a breakthrough it’ll help the cases go faster.”

“I see, Keith is there anyway you can get off work early today? I know you left early today to finish those reports from last night so maybe you can talk to your boss about that, because I was thinking we could have a date night since we haven’t had one of those for a while,” Lance said playing with Keith’s badge on his shirt.

Keith was clearly looking embarrassed as he kept sending Pidge awkward looks while the girl wasn't quite sure where to look. 

“I- uh…”Keith was stuttering when suddenly-

 

“Detective! We got the diadem back!” Exclaimed Romelle bursting in excitedly when she froze at the awkward atmosphere. “Uh… am I interrupting?”

 

Keith got up so suddenly that Lance crashed to the floor. “Blue gave back another artifact?!” Keith exclaimed excitedly. “Show me!”

“It's in the Chief’s office!” Informed the officer. 

Keith was about to move when a groan on the floor quickly reminded him that Lance was still there.

“Oh!  Sorry Babe!” Apologized Keith sheepishly as he helped Lance up. 

“No!  Noooo!  It's fine!  Just forget it!  I can see you all are busy!” Lance said with a fake smile plastered on his face before he turned to his husband. 

“I’ll see you at home babe~” Lance said before leaning in to give Keith a big kiss on his lips, lingering a little longer than usual before breaking apart as he marched out the office quickly leaving behind three very stunned people as Romelle covered her mouth with her hand. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance power walked down the hallway right towards the bathroom as he charged into a stall and sat down looking bright red from head to toe as he buried his face in his hands and let out a silent scream of embarrassment. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Uh...w-well that was something...are you okay Detective?” Romelle asked as she waved a hand in front of Keith who was still stunned that his usually shy husband just kissed him in front of his co-workers. “Was there something going on?”

“Not really? Though Lance was acting kinda weird to be honest?” Pidge replied as she grabbed Keith’s arm and hauled him out of the office door. “Come on lover boy we gotta see if Blue left any clues on the artifact or a message when his next heist is going to be!”

“W-wait up!!” Romelle exclaimed as she ran after the duo.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once Lance gathered his bearings and calmed his face down so where he couldn’t feel the heat coming off of it he walked out of the stall and opened the door to the bathroom just in time to see Pidge holding Keith’s hand hauling him quickly down the hall. 

Lance just gaped as they ran by not even noticing him!! He narrowed his eyes as he watched them disappear around the corner but he couldn’t help but grind his teeth and clench his fists tightly when the image of Pidge holding Keith’s hand wouldn’t leave his mind.

_ ‘It doesn’t mean anything they’re just best friends and PARTNERS, I’m Keith’s husband Pidge is just a co-worker and accomplice on those Blue heists she takes part in with Keith. I have nothing to worry about....’ _ Lance thought to himself as he headed out the door with a plastic smile on his face waving goodbye to the receptionist.  _ ‘Nothing to worry about…’ _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Later that day…._ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“W-what? You’re not coming home tonight?!” Lance asked nearly dropping the phone as soon as he heard that. “W-why not?”

_ ::There's something I need go over about Blue returning the artifact, There's no note or message but Pidge thinks there's something we missed and wants to examine it more. She’s downloaded the data and asked me to help her go through it and plan on what to do on Blue’s next heist. Pidge really thinks she’s onto something with how the last heist went.:: _ Keith replied, sounding excited.

Lance’s eyes hardened as he tightened his grip  on his phone. 

_ ::Lance?:: _

“You know what it’s fine. Want me to drop of anything for you?”

_ ::Nope! I’m Good! See you tomorrow Babe!::  _  Keith exclaimed.

“Keith?”

_ ::Yeah?:: _

 

“I love you…” Lance said in a small voice.

 

_ ::Love you too! Bye Lance!::  _ Keith replied evidently not picking up on Lance’s tone as he hung up.

Lance’s hand dropped to his side as he fell back onto the couch and curled up tightly.

As much as tried to resist the conversation he eavesdropped earlier kept playing in his head.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “...Let's focus on our other plans this Sunday?” _

 

_ Pidge giggled excitedly. “Oh yeah,  this is gonna be great! Lance hasn't figured it out yet has he?” _

 

_ “Nope. He’s been too busy notice.” _

 

_ “I dunno Pidge,  it doesn't feel right that I have to hide this from him.” _

 

_ “Uh hello? If he finds out it will ruin everything! He must never find out!” _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Keith….” Lance sniffed,  the insecurities gripping his heart. 

_ “Please….Please…..”  _ he begged silently as he tried to fight his paranoia.  _ “Please….” _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance woke up to another day of himself alone in a big bed. It just felt so cold and empty.

Lance rolled over on to Keith’s pillow as he inhaled deeply just for some semblance of his husband presence. It’s been only one night but to Lance it just felt like forever without the love of his life.

Just then he heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling in making him sit up eagerly. Once he heard the sound of the garage door opening, Lance was already jumping out of bed and flying down the stairs, narrowly dodging the cats lounging on the steps.

Lance’s eyes widened happily when he saw his husband enter the house.

“KEEEIIITH!!!!!” cheered Lance happily, throwing himself at his husband as he crashed their lips clumsily together.

“MMPH?! Lance?! What-Mmmph! Lance!”  Keith tried to exclaim bewilderedly in between the multitude of happy kisses Lance was giving him before he hugged him tightly. “Not that I’m complaining, but are you ok?”

Lance buried his face into Keith’s neck. “I just missed you so much!”

Keith chuckled as he kissed behind Lance’s ear. “Babe I was just gone for the night. Now come on, ease up.”

Lance quickly let go feeling completely energized. “Right! So come on! Have a seat I’ll make you your favorite waffle bacon sandwich!” he said excitedly. 

Suddenly Keith looked apologetic and shook his head. “That sounds great Lance, but maybe next time? I gotta head back to the station, I just came to shower and change clothes.”

Lance visibly deflated as he clenched his fists behind his back. “Oh ok….”

Keith smile and headed up the stairs when Lance quickly ran up and grabbed his wrist. “Uh-hey Keith? I was thinking...maybe you could take time off this Sunday? We could have a date? Just you and me?”

Keith blinked as he looked thoughtful not noticing the hard stare Lance was giving him.

 

_ ‘If he refuses then….’ _

 

“Aw jeez! This Sunday? I’m so sorry! It’s just this case I’m working on is pretty big! I’m afraid it’s gonna take me all weekend!”

Lance’s face hardened in despair as he slowly let go of Keith.”Oh….I see…..”

“I’ll make it up to you I promise!” apologized Keith hurriedly before he headed up stairs.

Lance could feel the blood drain from his face.  _ ‘Keith lied to me….he lied right to my face...So he really is?....” _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The same pattern continued for the rest of the week, Keith wouldn’t be home for very long, just enough to wash up and grab some clean clothes. Keith would spend what little free time he had with Lance at home but that wasn’t making the insecurities go away or the paranoia of what Keith could be doing away from home.

Biting his lip one night when Keith said once more he wasn’t coming home he gave in and grabbed his laptop activating the audio and camera that he had installed on Keith’s phone. At first it was to keep updated with any changes to the heists they have missed, but now he was using it to see what Keith was really up to.

It only took a few strokes on his keyboard before the screen was filled with views of an apparent ceiling meaning Keith had his phone out but on the table, but he could hear the audio perfectly. At first nothing was going on some muffled noises before the camera view changed to where the phone was propped up a bit and he suddenly was seeing Keith in a casual shirt and sweatpants.

_ ::Pidge, no high degree tasers we agreed with that, as much as it worked last time I don’t want to hurt him,::  _ Keith’s exasperated sigh said as he sat on the couch, there was a shuffling papers as Keith was pulling the papers close and reading them.

_ :: I can still try though…  Alright I’ll try to find an alternative, I think I’m on the brink of hacking into the tech that Blue wears.::  _ Pidge said coming into view, placing a cup of coffee in front of Keith wearing a tank top and pj bottoms. 

 

Lance let out a huge long gasp as Pidge sat right next Keith and leaned on his side. 

“So…. Working on a case huh?” Lance growled. 

 

_ ::So how's Lance doing?  I can't imagine how much of a fuss he put up with you not being around all week. :: _

 

Lance huffed. 

 

_ ::You know what?  He was actually cool with it. I told him I was working on a big case and he bought it.:: _

Pidge raised her eyebrows a bit in surprise.  _ ::No kidding?  Well he is very trusting of you.:: _

 

“But I’m getting less of it by the second…” Lance mumbled. 

 

_ ::I dunno Pidge. I hate that we have to sneak around like this.:: _

_ ::And what?  Have him find out what we’re doing? You know why we can't!:: _

_ ::Ugh… yeah I know….::  _ Lance heard Keith groan. 

 

He suddenly saw Pidge shift as she sat on her knees and hugged Keith in a waaaay too over familiar way. 

 

_ ::Don't worry about it,  Keith. As long as you have me, it will be totally worth it~:: _

 

Lance's eyes widened in horror as he watched Keith smile and wrap his arms around Pidge’s waist as he leaned back and the couch cuddling with the girl. 

 

It was more than Lance could bear. 

 

**_*WHAP*_ ** went Lance's phone as it slapped against the couch leather from him slamming it down hard in anger. 

Lance’s whole body was shaking in anger and disbelief. He felt so heartbroken and betrayed. His eyes begin to sting with the hot salty tears filling his eyes as he crumpled to the floor and began to cry all his emotions out that night. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Since that night Lance tried to be a bit more forceful to get Keith to spend time with him and at home rather than working all the time on so called ‘cases’. But each time he was met with the same answers.

 

_ “Lance I can’t. I’m sorry.” _

 

_ “The case is too big to even rest for a day.” _

 

_ “I promise I’ll make it up to you Okay?” _

 

_ “I’ll be back soon babe!” _

 

Each 'no' just seemed to affirm His fears and paranoia about what Keith really was up to and with his coworker, he tried not to spy on them after that one night because it was too painful for the reminder that Keith wasn’t with him he was with someone else.

Finally he knew Keith had one last chance, his birthday was coming up and he knew no matter what Keith would leave work early and meet up with him to celebrate it with his family. This was the one time he KNEW Keith would be there with him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

His birthday morning woke up to great disappointment to find only himself in bed once more. The pain he felt in his heart felt more intense than before but Lance shook his head and slapped his cheeks.

 

“No! No! The day is only just beginning! There’s still time!”  Lance said determinedly as he got out of bed to prepare for the day.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

***DING-DONG!***

 

Lance perked his head up from breakfast hopefully.

Keith didn’t usually use the doorbell, maybe it was a surprise!

With that hope in mind, Lance scrambled towards the front door, vaulting over the furniture as he threw the door open.

 

“Ke-!”

 

“HEEEEEEEEY NINO!!!!!! Happy Birthday Baby Brother!!!!!” cheered his siblings Daniela and Alberto the instant he answered the front door. 

“Oh...it’s you guys..” said Lance in a dull, disappointed tone making Alberto frown.

“Hey what’s with the cold response?! It’s your Birthday~!”

“Come ooon~ Let’s see that big smile~! Show us those pearly whites~” urged Daniel reaching out and stretching Lance’s face into a big smile.

“Yaaaay….” Lance said deadpanned before moving his head back and away from his two older siblings.  “What are you two doing here anyway?”

“Uh...Hello? It’s your BIRTHDAY PARTY? We are here to take you back home and spend time with the family!  Come on usually you’re bouncing around excited about spending time together little brother!” Alberto said grabbing Lance by the back of his shirt and hauling him back in his arms.

“I don’t care…” Lance grumbled his mood souring.

“Oh no, we are not having this attitude on your birthday. Sofia has been looking forward to seeing you and made a special gift for you, but you are not getting it if you have that sourpuss attitude on you, ” Daniela huffed folding her arms. “Now change your attitude Buster or do you want to upset Sofia?”

Lance grimaced, the thought of upsetting his niece was horrible especially since he knew her parents would make him pay for it, so the choice was push down how upset he was mad at Keith or enjoy the party with Sofia.

It didn’t take long to come to a decision.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been stressed this whole week,” Lance apologized to his siblings.

“Don’t sweat it Lance, come on let’s take you to the family alright? You’ll feel de-stressed in no time!” Alberto assured as he pulled Lance out of the door and Danila locked up behind him.

_ ‘Besides Keith knows where I live he’s probably planning on joining later...’ _ Lance thought brightening up at the thought.

“Alright!  Let's go PARTY!” declared Lance with new energy. 

“YEAH!” cheered his siblings in unison. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance was instantly greeted with party poppers and cheers as his entire family greeted him at the door. 

“TIO LANCE!!!” cheered Sofia happily jumping into his arms. “Happy Birthday!” She exclaimed blowing a party wheezer. 

“Aw thanks  _ Nina~”  _ replied Lance with a huge smile as he tightly hugged his niece before putting her down. 

“Welcome home  _ Mijo!  _ Look at you!  Such a stick!” Greeted his mother lovingly as she pecked him on both cheeks. “Come!  Come eat! I made aaaaaall your favorites! Especially Garlic Knots~!”

Lance’s eyes brightened at food as a rumble erupted from his stomach as he looked at his mother all teary eyed and hugged her. “I LOVE YOU MAMA!!!”

“Come on everyone!  Let's Fiesta!” exclaimed the family matriarch as all the McClains cheered. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance laughed at the antics of Alberto and Nico as they ran around the beachfront as they tried to escape Danelia as she was pelting them with the nerf guns that they had lying around from games.

He was helping Sofia build a castle enjoying the presence of his niece, he was actually enjoying himself being with the family, he was feeling relaxed and just enjoying himself for the first time in a while.

“We made a huggeeee castle Tio Lance!! This is gunna be your home!” Sofia giggled as Lance grabbed her and cuddled the young girl.

“You think? Gonna be kinda lonely living in a place like that all by myself. Think you’ll come visit me?” Lance teased tickling the girl.

“Whatcha mean lonely? Tio Lance don’t forget about Tio Keith!” Sofia said innocently making Lance freeze. “Cuz Tio Lance always lives with Tio Keith cuz they love each other lots and lots!”

Lance’s heart ached painfully but he still plastered a big smile on his face. “Y-yeah! You're right Sofia!” He exclaimed before putting Sofia down and standing up,  brushing the sand from his legs. 

Sofia tilted her head. “Tio Lance?”

“Your Tio’s gotta go in the house for a moment. Why don't you go play with Tio Alberto for a bit?”

Sofia smiled and nodded as she got up and ran towards Alberto who was busy burying a sleeping Nico in the sand but sculpting the sand into a busty mermaid. 

Lance slipped back into the house as he made his way to the bathroom where he made his way to his old bedroom and sat on the bed,  taking out his phone for any new messages or missed calls. 

Aside from a couple of birthday wishes from Hunk,  Matt and Shiro along with some facebook posts, there was nothing from the person he wanted to hear from the most. 

Lance bit his lip as he sent a text. 

 

_ ::Where are you?:: _

 

Lance waited a while before he felt his phone buzz. He looked at the reply message eagerly only to be become crestfallen. 

 

_ ::Busy on a case. Won't be home for dinner. Love ya!:: _

 

That was the last straw. 

 

Lance gave out a frustrated, angry yell as he threw his phone against the bed,  making it bounce once and clatter to floor. Lance grabbed his pillow and screamed all his feelings into before hitting it against the floor multiple times until it's stuffing flew out,  sending cotton flying everywhere leaving the man standing over his now cracked phone breathing heavily while clutching what was left of his poor pillow. 

Picking up his phone and dropping the loose fabric Lance angrily got changed into his normal clothes before he headed out just as Daniela was emerging from the kitchen holding a cake. 

“Hey Nino~? It's time for…” Dani was about announce excitedly but her voice trailed off into concern as Lance stomped past her with a monstrous look on his face. 

“Lance?”

“Something’s come up. I gotta go…” Lance said in a dark voice as he left through the front door and headed towards his car. 

“Lance,  wait!” Daniela tried to call and chase after her brother only to hear the engine run as she watched her brother drive off in his car. 

 

“Oh…. This is not good….”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Thanks Pidge it looks perfect!” Keith said grinning as Pidge handed him a small box that had the younger girl grin. “I’m sure Lance is going to love it!”

“He better for all the work I put into this damn thing,” she replied but was feeling rather proud of herself as well. “Well anyway take lots of pictures and get me a souvenir when you get back I demand one even if it's one of those cheesy tourist trap ones!”

“Uh huh sure,” Keith chuckled pocketing the gift as he headed towards his bike.  “I’m just glad all this subterfuge can all end now I don’t know how much longer I could keep it up with Lance. It was getting hard to say no to him.”

“Well look at it this way now you can make it all up to him. Now get going you never know with all the stuff going on he could’ve come home early,” Pidge said as Keith nodded putting his helmet on and starting his bike. Through the rearview mirror Keith saw the girl waved and headed back in her apartment as he sped up going through the streets.

_ ‘I can’t wait to surprise Lance when I get home!’  _ Keith thought excited.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith clutched the little box in pocket as soon as he pulled into the garage. 

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate,  prompting him to take it out and answer the call. 

“Hello?” he answered,  shutting the garage door and walking to the front of the house. 

 

_ ::Oh thank god! Keith, where are you right now?!::  _ he heard Daniela ask worriedly. 

 

“I just pulled in. I'm walking to my front door. What's up Sis?”

_ ::Keith,  listen to me. We tried to keep Lance occupied as long as possible but he got angry and left halfway during the party!:: _

Keith paused in his steps frowning. “What?”

_ ::He had this really scary look on his face! I’ve been trying to call his phone but he’s not answering. Do you think he came home?:: _

“I sure hope so. Do you know why he was so angry?”

_ ::I was hoping you could answer that. Did you guys get into a fight recently? Or maybe he’s mad at you not being at the party? :: _

“What? No! I mean… I told him I’ve been on a case all week as a cover story. He seemed pretty cool with it!”

There was silence on the other end.  _ ::Did he really?:: _

Keith began to look confused. “What?  Of course he-...” Keith’s voice began to trail of as he was suddenly hit with flashbacks. 

 

* * *

**_FLASH!_ **

* * *

 

_ Keith recalled the strange smile Lance gave him at the station when he got excited about the diadem.  _

 

_ “No!  Noooo!  It's fine!  Just forget it!  I can see you all are busy!” _

 

* * *

**_FLASH!_ **

* * *

 

_ ::W-what? You’re not coming home tonight?! “W-why not?:: _

 

_ “There's something I need go over about Blue returning the artifact, There's no note or message but Pidge thinks there's something we missed and wants to examine it more. She’s downloaded the data and asked me to help her go through it and plan on what to do on Blue’s next heist. Pidge really thinks she’s onto something with how the last heist went,” Keith said trying to sound excited although he was wincing at the lie as he was looking through vacation plans with Pidge on his end.  _

 

_ ::You know what it’s fine. Want me to drop of anything for you?:: he hears Lance reply stiffly.  _

 

_ “Nope! I’m Good! See you tomorrow Babe!” Keith exclaimed about to hang up he hears Lance calling him softly.  _

 

_ ::Keith?:: _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ ::I love you…:: Lance said in a voice that sounded awfully small for his normally enthusiastic husband. _

 

* * *

**_FLASH!_ **

* * *

_ More and more images of Lance’s behavior and responses to his excuses suddenly became more and more strange as it suddenly occurred to Keith that maybe Lance was not as okay with it as he thought.  _

 

* * *

**_END FLASH!_ **

* * *

_ ::Keith? Keith!:: _

 

Keith snapped back to focus as he gripped his head in realization. 

“Oh man… Daniela… I think I might have screwed up… I’ll call you back,” he said not even bothering to wait for her response as he hung up. 

Keith quickly walked up to the house and unlocked the door, heading inside where he found the place to be dark and deathly quiet. 

_ ‘How could I have been so blind?! Of course Lance wouldn't be ok! He's always putting me first!’  _ Keith chided himself as he fumbled for the lights. 

“Lance?” He called out. “Babe?  I’m home!”

There was no response. Not even from the cats who would have normally been running up to him by now. 

“Lance?” He tried again. 

Something was off. Lance must be home since his car was in the garage and his jacket was hanging on the rack. Just then,  he heard movement from upstairs. 

“Honey?  Is that you?” He called making his way up the stairs to their bedroom as he slowly pushed the door open and entered. 

“Lance?” He called out with more caution this time looking around but failing to notice the silhouette hiding above the door frame as it softly landed behind Keith. 

“Hey Babe~” Keith heard Lance’s voice purr, making him turn around dropping his guard,  only to come face to face with a certain Shadow Thief who smiled coyly. 

Before Keith to react,  Blue’s tail shot out and ensnared the Detective as it pulled him closer to the thief who leaned in and gripped his chin. 

_ “Welcome Home~” _ Blue purred,  suddenly pressing their lips together in a kiss much to Keith’s shock as he struggled trying to pull away. 

Blue however held his face tightly with his hands as Keith felt the thief force his mouth open with his own and slip a pill in with his tongue,  blowing it down the Detective’s throat. 

Keith reflexively swallowed much to his horror as Blue finally broke their kiss apart. 

“B-blue!  You-!” Keith wanted to scream only for his vision to suddenly become hazy as his head grew heavy. 

 

The last thing he saw was the thief smirking down at him before he blacked out. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Wake up detective~ Wakey wakey~ Come on Detective Kuroba  **_okinasai ~_ ** ”

“Wha-?” Keith groaned out as he opened his eyes and saw the darken room. He recalled what had happened last and he tried to sit up.  “BLUE YOU BAST-“ but felt a jolt from his hands as he tried to move them but couldn’t!? Looking behind him he gaped when he saw his wrists handcuffed to the bed posts.

“Settled in Detective?” Purred a voice from the side of the bed and Blue came walking up to the bed grinning as his goggles had smug emojis on them. “It was rather easy to catch you, if I knew this earlier I could’ve had a lot more fun with you~”

“Blue What the hell are you doing here!? Where’s Lance?” Keith growled out.

Keith then saw Blue’s demeanor change as he folded his arms and flared down at him.

“So  **_now_ ** you care about your  **_dear significant other?_ ** ” he sneered.

“Of course I care about him! And why are you here anyway!?” Keith asked as he struggled against the bonds.

His body froze though when Blue trailed a finger under his chin, down his neck to the rest of his body. “I’ve been feeling lonely Detective~ Especially since today is my birthday after all~” Blue pouted sitting on the bed next to Keith. 

“Ah~ I’m so disappointed in you Detective! You didn't even try to contact me once to wish me Good Tidings for the day!”

“Like I give a crap about a damn Thief!”

Blue shrugged. “Fine. Neglect my poor feelings! Oh but then again you don't seem to have a problem doing that don't you?” Accused Blue,  his eyes suddenly becoming sharp. 

“Wh-what are you talking about?! Where's my husband?! What have you done with him?!”

Suddenly Blue’s eyes turned red as his lips curled into a snarl,  his hand gripping Keith’s face. “You don't deserve to know! Not after breaking his poor little heart you Unfaithful Prick!”

Keith winced at having his face gripped tightly but his eyes were filled with confusion. 

 

“Huh?”

 

Blue looked even angrier as he released Keith’s face and leaned over with his hands on either side of Keith’s head. 

“He gave his whole heart,  body and soul into your marriage! Yeah,  he could forgive the late nights and the missed dates but for you to actually have the gall to  **_cheat_ ** on him!!!”

Keith looked more horrified than angry now. At the accusation. “Cheat?! I would never!  I love Lance! I would never hurt him like that!”

_ “STOP IT!!!”  _ roared Blue, tears starting to seep out from his goggles. “Just stop with the Lies!”

“But I’m not- ** _mmph!_** ”

Keith’s eyes widened as Blue pressed his lips to his, kissing with such ferocity it was almost desperate. Keith was helpless with his bound limbs as he made muffled sounds of protest. 

He made a small yelp as soon as Blue broke off the kiss, breathing hard as he looked all flustered and began to pull of his scarf and unbuttoning his jacket before climbing on Keith. 

“Wha.. What are you doing?” Asked Keith in a terrified voice. 

Blue gave a cold smile as he undid his shirt before loosening Keith’s own buttons,  exposing his chest while peeling away the fabric. 

“I’m gonna mark you…If you're not going to care about your husband anymore then I’m going to make sure you’ll be mine forever….” Growled the thief leaning in to lick Keith’s neck as the Detective bit his lip to stifle a gasp. 

“No!  No! Stop it!!!” Cried Keith as he felt the thief hands working off his other clothing. 

_ ‘I shouldn't do this… I have to hear him out…’  _ one part of Lance thought but his body was too consumed by anger to stop.  _ ‘No… he deserves this… I’m gonna carve every bit of myself into this cheating bastard…. He belongs to me and me alone!’ _

Keith let out a yell when he felt the thief tightly cup his groin.  _ “NOOO!  YOU CAN'T DO THIS BLUE!!!  I LOVE LANCE!!!  _ **_I LOVE LAAAANCE_ ** **!!!”**

Blue stopped his assault as he sat up still straddling Keith looking frustratedly angry. “THEN WHY DID YOU LIE ABOUT WORKING ON A CASE WHEN YOU WERE SPENDING THE WHOLE TIME SHACKING UP WITH PIDGE?!”

“W-what!? Pidge!? How would you even-WERE YOU SPYING ON ME!?” Keith exclaimed trying to fight Blue and get the thief off of him by moving as much as he could with the limits he had with the handcuffs and the weight of Blue on top of him. “Blue!!”

Blue shifted until when Keith moved he moved against Lance and stilled. Blue took this moment to put his hand on Keith's shoulders pressing him down onto the bed keeping him still while he still glared at him.

“Of course I’d spy on you my dear Detective Kuroba, so it came to my surprise when I saw you spending the night with your co-worker rather than your significant other,” Blue growled back adding pressure to the Detective underneath him as he still tried in vain to twist and turn out of the grip. “So what were you doing in the same apartment hmm?”

“She was...she was helping me with something!” Keith argued as he felt Blue’s hand tracing his chest playing with him as they trailed downwards to where his belts were. “I needed her help with a plan!”

“Oh? Plan? Plan for what? BREAKING UP WITH LANCE!? WELL?!”

“NO!! IT WAS FOR SOMETHING ELSE!!”

**_“LIAR!”_ **

Blue growled as he kissed Keith roughly again pressing himself fully against the pinned detective, he could still feel the detective having some fighting him as he was still trying to throw Blue off. The thief huffed through the kiss as he kept Keith pinned down not noticing through all of the detective’s fighting something was slipping out of his pocket.

Blue pulled back to see the flushed face of Keith underneath him as he was breathing trying to catch his breath.

“Blue...please...I love Lance...it was all for him…I never would betray him…” Keith whimpered as tears began to form in his eyes.

Blue hesitated at the sight. Keith hardly ever cried. He was serious…

At that moment, the thief heard a clatter on the floor. Looking over the side, Blue was surprised to find a small box on the floor. Slowly, he got off Keith and knelt down to pick it up.

Keith looked panicked. “Don’t touch that! That’s for Lance!”

_ ‘F-for me?’  _ Lance thought in surprise as he slowly opened the box with shaky fingers.

_ “OI! Put that down you hear me?!” _

Keith’s voice fell on deaf ears as Lance continued. He let out a small surprised gasp when he opened the box to find a pair of rings. One of shaped to look like swirling flames while the other looked like delicate waves, they were made in a way that the two rings connected smoothly into one. 

 

Lance’s hand flew to his mouth. 

 

At that moment the corner of his eye spied something else sticking out of Keith’s pocket. Reaching out despite Keith’s protests, he pulled out a card labelled with the name of the local travel agency.

Opening it up, Lance found two tickets to  **_Oriande_ ** , an island resort that Lance had been wanting to go to for ages but was practically impossible to get reservations for.

“These are…?”

Keith’s head fell back on the pillow as he began to sob.

“I’ve been feeling awful about neglecting Lance since I became a detective….I hated myself for having to cancel our dates or leaving him to eat alone…”Keith sobbed, his voice cracking. “But he never once complained...he would always forgive me with a smile….”

Keith sniffed heavily as his tears began to flow. “I was so stupid for not noticing…..all this time I selfishly chose my work and he would be right there to support me with a smile…. But of course he would be angry! He had every right to be….”

“I had Pidge help me make those special rings for us while we pulled every string we could find to get us reservations for the perfect getaway….I was gonna surprise Lance with a special ceremony just for us to renew our vows... I wanted to show how much he truly means to me...and how much I need him in my life…” cried Keith even more. “So you see...I would  **never** cheat on Lance….I love him too much…..”

Lance’s whole body began to tremble as he too began to sob, his tears leaking heavily from his goggles.

As he stood up and faced Keith.

“You idiot….” the thief sobbed as he reached up and pulled off his headset, revealing his happy sobbing face.

 

_ “I love you too…” _

 

* * *

**_FLASH!_ **

* * *

Lance woke up with a gasp to a bright and beautiful morning.

 

It took him a second to realize where he was, he looked around and saw the gorgeous scene from outside with the sun shining in. The room wasn’t their bedroom he usually shared with Keith. It was a high class fancy looking one that seemed to have all the amenities one would want when going on vacation. The high ceiling, the decorations, the large screen TV mounted on the wall the bottle of champagne next to the bed. 

It was a fancy honeymoon suite. 

“Honeymoon...That’s right...Keith and I are here at Oriande for a week’s vacation from work and before Keith starts his job at the college,” Lance said feeling himself calm down from the brief memory loss of what was going on. “Heh-heh what a crazy dream...me a thief and Keith as a Detective.

He heard a brief groan next to him making him look down and blink when he saw his boyfriend next to him in the bed, handcuffs on his wrists with one of his uniform shirts opened and showing his chest completely marred by hickies and love bites. 

Looking down at his own clothing or lack thereof, he saw that he was wearing something a little similar to Shadow, glancing around the room he spotted a red fedora laying on the back of a chair.

“Well that explains the whole switch with the detective and thief dream,” Lance said looking over at the opened red vest on him, though the motion of him looking down had something falling off of his face and actually land on a sleeping Keith’s. It was a plastic eye mask that he had on himself apparently as part of their… late night activity…  

 

“Whoops…” Lance quietly said reaching out for the mask when he suddenly hesitated in shock. 

 

With the mask on Keith’s face Lance could help but notice the striking resemblance resemblance his lover now had to a certain Shadow Thief. 

Before Lance could dwell further on it though Keith moaned and shifted, absentmindedly brushing the mask off as he sleepily opened his eyes. 

“Mm… good morning~” he greeted,  pushing his fringe out of his eyes as he smiled up at Lance who swallowed heavily and blushed red. 

Any intelligent thought Lance had just flew out his brain as he became instantly captivated by his beautiful lover,  who looked just as stunning in the morning light as he did the night before. 

Keith’s eyes widened as he felt something poke his inner thigh that was draped over Lance. 

He raised an eyebrow up at Lance as he held up his cuffed wrists. “Can I at least take these off first?”

Keith had never seen Lance move so quickly as he swiftly unlocked the cuffs and pounced on Keith. 

“WAH - hey-WOAH!!!” Exclaimed Keith as the force made the both of them lose balance and tumble off the bed still tangled up in the sheets laughing as they began Round Two of love-making. 

Keith smiled as the two shared a deep kiss with one another. 

 

_“Happy Birthday Lance~”_ he whispered lovingly into Lance's ear. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nighty: So that was Flipping the Coin!
> 
> Liddy: We hope you all have enjoyed it!
> 
> Both: Stay Tuned for MORE!!!! AND A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LANCEY-LANCE!!!


End file.
